1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying a title, and a camera, and a camera remote controller. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of displaying a title when a title is selected during photographing, and a camera and a remote controller which are provided with a function of displaying the title.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,627 discloses that a magnetic record layer is formed on a photographic film; a film manufacturer records information indicating the film type, development formula, etc. onto the magnetic record layer on the film; during photographing, pieces of information are recorded onto the magnetic record layer by a magnetic record device build into the camera; information indicating whether copies need to be printed or not is recorded onto the magnetic record layer at a photo processing shop; or ID information indicating where the developed photographic film is supplied is recorded onto the magnetic record layer at a photofinishing laboratory. The above-mentioned information is read appropriately in the process of handling the photographic film, and the information read can be used for the purpose of control and collation at each step, so that the process can be automatic and efficient.
The photographing information, which is recorded on the magnetic record layer on the photographic film during photographing, relates to a title, which is printed together with a photo image when a print photograph is printed, the number of prints, etc. It can be seen that various methods have been developed for the purpose of magnetically recording the data indicating the title. In one method, a title number of a desired title is selected among prepared titles (e.g. 30 titles); the title number is recorded as magnetic information onto a photographic film; at a photofinishing laboratory, the title, which is magnetically recorded on the photographic film, is read, and a title corresponding to the title number is printed with a photo image on a photographic printing paper.
It must be easy to set the title number in the camera because the subject and composition have already been determined, and only waiting for the processing of the shutter button is needed. Even in the above-described method of setting the title number in the camera, the title number can be set easily if a user memorizes the title number corresponding to a desired title. However, the user cannot memorize many titles and their title numbers, and thus the user must find a desired title by referring to a title table in which the titles are recorded, so as to set the title numbers of the titles in the camera. Moreover, the user must always carry the title table with him.